The darkness gathers
by pumba123
Summary: The real war has started, Harry leads a group of freedom fighters in a revolt against Lord Voldermort. Pairings H/G R/HG.
1. Prologue

**The Darkness gathers**

**PROLOGUE**

It was a pleasant evening that night at Hogwarts. The school had just left the great hall after having dinner. They had three hours to do anything, homework, exploding snap or just wander before curfew set in. They were all filled up with pork chops and roast potatoes and gravy. None of them had any idea what was about to happen in the next twenty four hours, they couldn't begin to imagine how the entire world as they knew it was going to change.

Voldermort was gathering his dark forces to him from all over the world, preparing to strike the final blow. Nearly no one knew anything of his plans, he had kept them quiet and spoke of them only to his closest servants, even then not the whole plan. Now he was ready to reveal his final plan to the entire magical world and with it their destruction. Voldrmort was extremely pleased with the way things were going, the giants were stationed on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and his death eaters were waiting close to the ministry of magic ready to attack when they got a signal. He would take over the wizarding world in one crushing blow.

--

Harry Potter in the Gryfindoor common waiting for Ron and Hermione. They had been over an hour and they were usually never this long eating. He was starting to get impatient, he stood up and started pacing the common room. He had been waiting for weeks to start his hunt for the Horcurxes. Him Ron and Hermione had been planning vigorously where they would start and what type of dark magic they would have to face. The only reason they had come back to school is because they thought they would be relatively safe to plan the course of action. Ron and Hermione had been helping him as much as they could, Hermione had been pouring over books looking for any indication as to the whereabouts of any of the Horcruxes. Hermione had been allocated the job of looking for powerful spells which might help them fight any death eaters. They were getting no nearer to getting any indication as to where they might actually be.

--

The students were making their way up the grand stair case when a _CRASH_ echoed from the direction of Hogsmeade. All the students jumped and turned around. In the distance huge figures could be seen walking around Hogsmeade smashing buildings with clubs as if they were match stick houses.

"Giants!!"Someone screamed from the top of the stair case.

Everyone started screaming, people started pushing each other out the way to escape. It was chaos. Students were getting crushed under foot. A small first year student from Hufflepuff was crouching in a corner rocking to and fro. Two students spotted this and ran over to her to try and help her.

"Hello i'm Hermione and this is Ron. Lets get you up and to the great hall." Hermione said in a calm voice Ron had already took his wand out and was looking towards the large doors the sounds of the giants laughing was so thunderous it could be heard over the screaming of the students. Hermione was making her way to the great hall with the first year in tow. Other students was taking her lead and were following her as well. Professor Mc Gonnogal was shouting for every one to go into the great hall. In the end she raised her wand pointed it to her throat and her voice was magnified twenty times.

"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO MAKE THEIR WAY CALMLY TO THE GREAT HALL."

Ron scoffed at this there was no chance of anyone going 'calmly' to the great hall. Hermione was already there with Mc Gonnogal trying to find out what was going to happen now that Hogsmeade was under siege and most likely Hogwarts.

--

Up in the dormitories Harry heard the screaming from down stairs. He jumped up and grabbed his wand off the bedside table. He made his way through the portrait hole. Harry started sprinting towards the portrait hole. When he pulled himself out he heard crying coming from behind the suit of armour next to the portrait hole, he went over to the noise and found a first year huddled in the space behind it.

"Are you OK. Come on get up i'm going to get you out of here just stand up and follow me." He said as kindly as he could.

Slowly the first year stood up and Harry was shocked to find she was violently shaking. Harry lightly pulled her along and they started making their way down the stairs. As both of them were walking down the stair case Harry saw people in the portraits shouting about people coming in from the astronomy tower. Harry knew what this meant, the wards around Hogwarts had been defeated it was now possible for people to fly into Hogwarts. Harry started speeding up pulling the girl along with him.

"Come on we have to move faster." Harry told her.

Harry could hear shouting coming from above now and it was getting increasingly closer. He was getting worried now how was he meant to fight off death eaters with a first year? He doubted she could fire a spell straight let alone one to fight death eaters.

"Come on we have to get moving, bad people are coming."

This seemed to shock her to her senses she started running as fast as she could. Harry sprinted after her and caught up they finally got to the entrance hall. Mc Gonnogal was looking out the doors of the great hall. Harry ran up to her as the first year made her way in side.

"Professor they came through the roof, there was nothing I could do." Harry explained.

"Not to worry Potter, get inside so I can lock the doors" She said briskly.

Harry walked inside with her and she pulled her wand out and pointed it at the doors and a force field appeared round the door.

"What are we going to do now professor?" Harry asked.

"I don't know we will just have to wait and see." She said solemnly

Harry turned away and started looking for Ron and Hermione.

_Please review this is the first story im putting a lot of work in to. All critisism welcome no rudeness!!_


	2. The siege of Hogwarts

**The siege of Hogwarts**

Orders and running could be heard on the other side of the great hall doors. The death eaters were getting comfortable by the sound of it and were prepared for a long wait. Most likely it seemed to Harry, that once Voldermort turned up it wouldn't take him long at all to get through the defences the teachers had placed on the great door.

Once Voldermort got through the doors they wouldn't stand much of a chance, Voldermort and his death eaters would swarm this place and kill everyone in it. The first years had all been put in the trophy room as they were the most vulnerable and didn't have enough magical knowledge to help in the fight. The rest of the students were all wandering around some expecting the worst and saying their goodbyes to classmates, others were a bit more hopeful and were helping the wounded. The professor's were having a heated whispered discussion near the doors behind Dumbledore's old chair. Harry looked around for Ron and Hermione, he saw them standing in a corner having a argument of their own. Harry thought this wasn't the time for every one to be arguing amongst themselves. He walked over to them both and they both looked at him with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Harry we thought you were still out there, we were just thinking of a way to try and find you." Hermione said relieved and at the same time anxious.

"I was in the dormitories waiting for you both when I heard a loud crash..." Harry told them both what he heard and saw.

"There coming in through the roof of the astronomy tower! I thought we had wards to stop that kind of thing?" Ron said shocked looking at Hermione as if she should explain this.

Hermione obliged. "There are certain spells which can break the wards of Hogwarts, the teachers here know them and top ministry officials know them. The only way the death eaters could have known them is if they have a spy in the ministry or worse, here."

Ron looked at her questioningly as if wondering how she knew this. Hermione sighed and murmured _Hogwarts:a history._

_--_

The death eaters had started firing spells at the doors now. The doors were shaking with the impact but professor Mc Gonnogall assured them that the doors would hold against them. Harry knew this was not a good place to be trapped, if the death eaters got in they would have a violent bloody battle on their hands with no means of escape. The attack on the doors was getting more violent now and the first years were getting more scared with every passing second. The professor's were getting worried now because there were only a hand full of them and they couldn't protect all the students. Harry had an idea, it was risky but it might work.

--

Harry found professor Flitwick and Mc Gonnogal talking silently next to the giant fire. He approached them nervously knowing that everyone's stress levels were at an all time high. Both of them saw him coming and stopped talking abruptly.

"Potter what do you want?"Professor Mc Gonnogal snapped

"I have an idea professor. I think you'll agree that if they manage to get in here its going to be a massacre. There's not enough staff or trained wizards to defend everyone. What I suggest is that we get all the fourth years and above to try and push the death eaters out of the castle." Harry explained.

Professor Mc Gonnogal looked at him as though he was an utter lunatic, Flitwick nodded to himself solemnly as though he agreed to the plan but didn't want too. Harry felt worried that if Mc Gonnogal didnt g for it then no one would agree to it. He had to try and scare her into doing it.

"Professor, if you don't agree to this were all going to die and it wouldn't of even been a fair fight," Harry pleaded.

Mc Gonnogal looked furious with him, no one had ever really stood up to Mc Gonnogal before, no one except Dumbledore anyway.

"Potter, you cannot put me in this position. I have an obligation to these students and their parents to protect them. All I would be doing is sending them to their deaths, and I am not prepared to do that." She said in a harsh whisper so the students couldn't hear what they were discussing.

Harry pressed on "look professor if we don't do this they are all going to die anyway. At least this way their in with a fighting chance."

"No, I wont do it." She said. Harry kept pushing knowing that she was at last seeing reason.

"Look I think we should let the students decide for themselves if they want to fight, the ones who don't you can send to the trophy room with the first years. Mc Gonnogal sunk her head in resignation. "Very well Potter whats the plan?"

"Well Professor this is what I had in mind..." Harry begun.

--

harry watched in apprehension as all the students who agreed to fighting took their positions either side of the doors. Harry's plan was to wait for the death eaters to smash through the doors and catch them by surprise on either side. It was a risky plan but it was the only real option they had. The rest of the plan was simple: if Voldermort was with them Harry would wait until there was enough confusion then run through the battle leading Voldermort away from the fight and effectivly the students. Mc Gonnogal refused point blank to this immediatly knowing it was a foolish plan. Harry finally persuaded her though. If they could the students would then try to over power the death eaters and fight their way to the room of requirment and escape by asking the room for a tunnel out of Hogwarts The teachers would then contact the rest of the order and the ministry and start apparating the students to safety. The problem was harry had to try to get to the room of requirment only once all the students were safely out of Hogwarts grounds. Ron and Hermione volunteeres to go with harry he refused as nthe risk was too great. If Voldermort managed to catch him it would be over for him but at least Ron and Hermione knew about the Horcruxes and could continue to look for them if they were all killed there wouldnt be any other way for anyone to defeat voldermort. Reluctantly they both agreed that this was the best course of action. The banging on the doors was getting worse and the hall doors were starting to splinter, they wouldnt hold for much longer.

"Everyone into position the doors are about to give!"Harry shouted.

Every one moved and trained their wands on the doors. This was make or break if they couldn't over power the death eaters why harry distracted voldermort it was finished they would all die pointlessly. Harry looked at all of them. There was grim determination in all there faces and harry smiled, they actually listened to him and he knew that they would succeed no matter what the odds.

BANG and the doors were blown off there hinges.

--

Harry dived behind a chair just in time to see over a hundred stunner's streak towards the entrance hall doors. In retaliation the army of death eaters sent killing curses towards the students attacking them. He saw the first row of students drop dead. Harry shot up and started firing spells towards a group of huddled death eaters, at least two of them went down in a heap. Harry screamed, his scar felt like it had split in two. He fell to the floor and writhered in agony. Voldermort was coming, closer he was very close. Harry had to get out of the hall and lead him away from the rest of the students. He pushed himself up with all his strength. People were duelling all over the hall student's teachers and death eaters were dropping like flies. Flitwick was duelling three at the same time, he ducked just in time to avoid a killing curse aimed his way.

"No you don't_ petrolo!"_ the death eater who aimed it at him was blown the length of the great hall into the wall with a defening _crack. _Harry ran towards the entrance hall doors firing stunners towards death eaters.

"POTTER!"Harry spun around to see Bellatrix Lestrange running towards him wand pointing.

"_Stupefy"_Harry shouted, Bellatrix blocked it easily with a flick of her wand.

"_Impendia, stupefy, stupefy!"_Harry yelled. Again she blocked each one in unision easily with her wand.

"NO POTTER THE DARK LORD WANTS YOU ALIVE!"She screamed demented.

She aimed a lethal curse to immobilise harry, but a spell streaked across the room to block it.

"No you dont Bellatrix, its time you faced a trained wizard and not a child" Mc Gonnogal streaked across the room to engage Bellatrix.

"Come on then you bitch" She laughed.

They started a duel which moved faster than the eye could see, the spells moved in a blur toward each other. Harry had never seen his proffessor move so fast, she was ducking and diving to avoid spells her opponent shot at her.

"POTTER I AM NOT DOING THIS FOR THE GOOD OF MY HEALTH RUN!"Mc gonnogal shouted at him.

Harry ran towards the doors and saw Hermione and Ron fighting Lucius Malfoy. By the looks of it they were holding their own against him but both Ron and Hermione were tiring fast they had never fought a real duel against a real dark wizard face to face. Harry ran on not wanting to distract them. He got out of the hall to see the one thing he never thought he would, Voldermort was walking up the castle steps towards Harry fingering his wand. Harry was frozen solid, surely if Voldermort could walk so freely into the castle the wizarding world was doomed? Maybe not Harry thought if he could just get Voldermort away from the others he could buy them enough time to escape to freedom. He ran up the grand stair case not knowing where the hell he was going. He took a right and turned around to fire a stunner. Where was Voldermort? He wasn't following Harry, he must have been going to the great hall. Harry sprinted towards the hall in earnest. He was going to kill the students and teachers.

_Thanks for reading, be patient it is going to get better! All reviews welcome._


	3. The escape from Hogwarts

**The Escape from Hogwarts**

Voldermort walked into the hall to find it in chaos. Dead students littered the floor as well as his death eaters. This wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to preserve the magical blood all he wanted was Potter.

"STOP" He commanded.

Every one turned to his direction and stared, terrified. This is what he wanted he could see the terror in there eyes, he could feel it pouring off them it fed him. They needed to fear him to respect him. Only five people were still duelling in the room, Bellatrix and Mc Gonnogal and Lucius against two students. To Voldermorts disgust Lucius was being bested by two under age wizards. That would not do.

"STOP"He shouted again, and they all did.

He walked over to Lucius and looked at him with disdain.

"You disappoint me Lucius, I would have thought that the accident at the ministry of magic would have made you double your efforts to please me. It appears I was wrong. AVADA KEDAVARA"

It was his first act of purification. Cut out the weak links in the wizarding world and save only the strong. He walked over to Mc Gonnogal. Ah Mc Gonnagal, Dumbledore's right hand.

"Professor, I hope you are keeping well? But of course, I saw you duelling Bella you are as good as you ever were."He hissed

"I am fine apart from the fact I have a particularly nasty smell under my nose"Mc Gonnogal said as if discussing the weather. He walked away from her, she would do well in his new order, she had all the qualities of what she was. A pure blood even if she did not know it yet. He addressed the entire hall.

"You have lost the war all that remains to bring peace is Potter's death. I will not harm another witch or wizard, all I want is Potter. The ministry has fallen, even as I speak my death eaters have took over the building and are rounding up the workers. Do not be worried though, your education will not be affected, I will be making a few changes to the curriculum here for example, there will no longer be muggle studies, there will no longer be defence against the dark arts there will only be dark arts which will of course be taught by me." this statement produced the desired effect of gasps. "Also the post of minister for magic will go to Bella as she is my most loyal servant, although she will be the minister do not think I am not in control. Lord Voldermort is always in-"

"FUCK THAT" A voice shouted.

Voldermort turned around. Harry Potter was standing there his wand pointed at Voldermorts heart.

"Harry Potter you actually think you can face me alone? Fool." Voldermort hissed.

"Who said I was alone?" with that final statement hundreds of centaurs, parents of students and villagers of Hogsmeade charged into the hall. It was once again chaos in the hall. The new comers fired spells towards the death eaters and Voldermort. Voldermort whipped out his wand and started killing.

--

Harry ran at the head of a small army. They had all apparated into Hogsmeade to get to the castle and rescue their children. Their fear of Voldermort over ridden by the love for there children. Harry ran straight toward Ron and Hermione, wanting to see if they were even still alive! They were. The were near the trophy room defending it from the advancing death eaters. Harry rushed to join them. He started fighting a tall robust death eater who wasn't the best dueller in the world but none the less a challenge.

"_Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy!"_Harry shouted.

The man wasn't fast enough he crumpled in to a heap. Hermione and Ron had just finished off there opponent with each of them firing stunner's, they ran over to Harry.

"Right we have to get the first years out of here! This is the only chance were going to have." Harry panted.

"Excuse me for pointing out the obvious, but there's a bloody great battle going on here." Ron said.

Harry agreed somewhat. The hall was full of duellers fighting and hexes and curses were firing in all directions. Harry had to think fast, although the parents loved there children that didnt make them better duelers for every death eater they took down it would take down three of them.

"Right, what we will have to do is cast protective charms around the students, it wont hold off many major curses but it might just be enough out of here to the room of requirement. Hermione go down to the trophy room with Ron and start doing the charms, ill stay here and guard the door." Harry explained.

"Fine, you might want to get an escape route ready though it wont take Hermione long to do these charms."

"OK just go and do it!, were wasting time."Harry was getting more impatient by the second.

Hermione ran down the stairs leading to the trophy room with Ron just behind. Harry scanned the hall, it was complete carnage. People were dropping like flies, Voldermort was in the middle of the hall laughing as he sent killing curses indiscriminately into the crowd apparently he didnt care if he killed friend or foe. Mc Gonnogal was still duelling Bellatrix and slowly but surely being beaten down by Bellatrix's ferocious attacks. It was then that Harry's heart skipped a few beats, the order of the phoenix had come to help. Remus and Moody, Shacklebolt, Mr and MrsWeasley, Bill Weasley, Fred and George and more he didnt know or recognize. They all joined the fight taking over from some of the parents, Molly Weasley came running over to Harry.

"Harry are yo...Where are Ron and Hermione theyre not dea..." she stammered.

"No Mrs Weasley theyre fine, there in the trophy room casting protective charms on the first years. Were going to try and get them to the room of requirment. There might be a secret passage there to Hogsmeade, we want to try and apparate them from there." Harry explained.

"Thats a brilliant idea Harry, how are you going to get them through this?"

"We need to clear a path straight towards the doors, we cant risk taking them all the way round the hall its too risky. Theres a big chance Voldermort will have time to seal the doors, then were truly and utterly fucked. At least if we make one big rush for the door we might be able to catch Voldermort off guard."

Mrs Weasley nodded in understanding. She ran into the crowd and dissapeared. Just at that moment Ron came up from the trophy room.

"Were ready, well as ready as were ever going to be. So how are we clearing the path?"Ron asked.

"Your mum's just been speaking to me, I told her the plan and she agreed and when I told her about clearing a path in the battle she just nodded and ran into the crowd."Harry explained.

"Wait, my mum was here? What did she say? Why is she here? Its too dangerous for her to be here!"Ron muttered worridly.

"HARRY GET READY!" A voice shouted out of the crowd. Then it happened. The order members were converging to the center of the hall. They were slowly spreading out into two lines making a path through the crowd. They started firing spells into the crowd of death eaters trying to stop them making a path. Voldermort was understanding what was happening, Harry could feel it through his scar. They had to be quick.

"Hermione get the first years up here and ready to run. We wont have a second chance at this Voldermort knows what were doing this." Harry shouted at her.

Hermione brought the first years up, she had put them into pairs so if they got seperated from the group at least they wouldnt be alone.

"Harry were ready to run is the path clear?"Hermione asked.

"Yes but we have to be fast."

The order was still holding the line for them but it was faltering.

"GO NOW!"Harry shouted.

The first years ran as fast as they could, Harry was at the front of them while Ron and Hermione was at the rear. As the last of the students passed the order members they started pulling back falling back and creating a ring around the door. Harry stopped at the grand stair case. Fenir Greyback was standing there blood dripping from his lips. He practicaly drooled in delight at the appearance of all these scared first years.

"Lovely appetisers before the main course I think." He barked.

"Fuck off Dog breath, you ain't touching none of these kids." Ron told him.

Fennir laughed and leapt at Ron opening his mouth for a bite even though he was transformed into a werewolf. Ron raised his wand to blast him away but was too slow, fenir landed on himRon holdind his face back with his drool covered hands. Hermione fired spells at him but this only made him more excited and try to bite Ron even more.

"OI GER OFF IM!"

Hagrid ran at Fenir grabbed him by the head and threw him against the wall sending him crahing to the floor.

"Harry watre ya doin ere?"

"Trying to get these first years to the room of requirement"Harry gasped.

Hermione ran over to Ron who was just getting up and cleaning himself quickly with his wand.

"Ill come wi ya. Come on!"

Harry found that he was pleased he had Hagrid there watching his back. So he set off at a run and five minutes later they were in front of the wall where the door was meant to be. He started pacing back and forward in front of the wall wishing there was an escape route, to his surprise the door appeared and he wasted no time in opening it. There was another door inside of it, Harry opened it and saw a long rocky tunnel leading down. It was there best chance to escape.

"Ron, Hermione get the first years out im going back for the others in the hall" Harry told them.

"Harry you cant Voldermort is down there he will kill you your not ready for him yet!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione Im going you and Ron get out of here ill be back, I promise" With that, Harry turned around with Hagrid and ran out the door to the great hall.

Harry arrived at the hall and all he found was pain, it was littered with the parents of students. He walked in a daze around the dead bodies, looks of shock and fear was etched on all there faces. Someone walked straight into him. It was a frightened looking fifth year, the fifth year saw who he had walked into and a look of pure hatred was on his face.

"This is your fault, _this_ is _all _your fault. Why did you have to come back you freak. My parents are dead because of you! I fucking hate you. I wish you were dead, you should be dead, you should have been killed with your parents. My parents died defending me and all you can do is play the hero? Running off with a load of first years. Harry Potter th big fucking hero, running. You're pathetic." The student spat in Harry's face. Harry didn't react, he knew this was his fault. All these people died because of him. Voldermort came here for him and in coming for him other's got hurt or killed. The boy was right Harry thought, he was pathetic. Ron and Hermione could of got the first years out of the hall, they didn't need him. He should have stayed and help fight the death eaters he was the one they came for.

Harry continued walking around the hall, from the whispers he heard the death eaters apparently thought Harry must have escaped through the Hogwarts grounds. They had finishing off most of the opposition until Voldermort had left for him and the death eater's followed. Harry saw familiar faces amongst the dead, the creevey brothers, Flitwick finally finished of by a combined three killing curses, professor Sprout, Professor Trelawny and Mad eye Moody, his eye still spinning in his head. But the two bodies which pushed Harry over the edge were the ones of-

"POTTER!"

Harry spun around and saw professor Mc Gonnogal running towards him, she had been walking around helping the wounded and comforting those near to the end. She ran towards Harry with the look of urgency on her face.

"Potter, what are you doing here, the death eaters are searching the school grounds for you, I thought you had escaped with the first years?" She said.

Harry couldn't answer, he was still staring at the dead bodies on the floor, they were pearly white and the shocked look was on there faces. Mr and Mrs Weasley were the closest thing to parents he had ever known. They had both loved him unconditionly and had always treated him as one of there own and now they were gone. He would never have one of Mrs Weasley's hugs again and would never be asked a question about muggles by Mr Weasley again. But the worst of it was how would he tell Ron and And the twins and Ginny, Bill and Charlie. He turned to Mc Gonnogal and her face was ashen grey and tears streamed down her cheeks. Harry had never seen her fall apart like this and it was terrifying to say the least. At the moment that wasn't his concern at the moment all he wanted to do is curl up into a ball and turn back time.


	4. The Beggining

The beginning

"Find him, he must not escape he has to be on the school grounds." Shouted Voldermort to his death eaters.

Potter had to be on the school grounds some where, didn't he? There was no other way out of Hogwarts. He had death eaters covering all the secret entrances into Hogsmeade, he could see the willow tree guarding the secret tunnel to the shrieking shack so he couldn't escape from there. There was always the forbidden forest but his dementors were there ready to come at his call, he had promised them young souls but he didn't want Hogwarts students to be there reward for following him. Potter couldn't fly out, as soon as he and his death eaters and the rest of his army had got through the wards he had activated them again so no one could escape. There was always the room of requirement? But surely he was the only one to know of that secret room? He had searched for the whole of his second school year, surely Potter with his pathetic powers couldn't have found it, could he? But then again, Potter had always managed to escape him. Was he really more powerful than himself? He didn't think so, but there was always a chance that he could have found the room. If he had there was no way of knowing where he would escape too, his wand wasn't monitored by the ministry any more so he wouldn't be able to find him if he used magic. Doubt clouded his mind, where was Potter? Was he truly more powerful than himself? If he let Potter escape it would take months, maybe years too find him and by then he could truly be more powerful than Lord Voldermort. He must be found.

"The one to bring me Potter will have my eternal gratitude." Said Voldermort

/

How was he going to tell Ron? Would he hate him for it? Would he even want to know him any more? Why would he? His parents were dead because of him, they had died because Ron was his friend. Ron was his best friend, he had stood by him through nearly every thing, apart from the year his name came out of the goblet of fire but they had got through that, the truth came out eventually. He would just have to tell Ron no matter what the consequences, he owed that to him. Harry started walking away from the bodies of Ron's parents. Ron was still in the room of requirement waiting for him.

/

Harry walked through the door towards Ron and Hermione, they both breathed a sigh of relief at his return. Ron went over to Harry and took a closer look at him.

"You've been crying, what's happening down there?" Asked Ron.

"Ron there's something I've got to tell you, its your mum and dad-"

"What is it? Are they here? Where are they?" Ron cut him off excitedly.

Harry looked away from Ron, how could he tell him that his mum and dad was dead? They had always been there for him, feeding him and clothing him and always a tower of support. He looked up to see Ron staring at him expectingly.

"Ron there" he nearly threw up "I'm so sorry Ron there dead." Harry finished.

He braced himself expecting the blow, there was nothing. He looked up, Ron was staring at him his face had gone white. Hermione had tears streaking down her cheeks and she was shaking. She was looking at Ron as though she was afraid he would completely lose it.

"Where are they? In the great hall?." Ron's voice was a bit shaky as he asked.

"Er, Yes they are, the death eaters are gone as well." Harry said.

Without saying a thing Ron started running. Harry and Hermione were close on his heels.

When they arrived at the great hall all the dead bodies had been moved into the trophy room, whilst the survivors rallied for one last attack. Ron and Hermione went to the trophy room and Harry went to see professor Mc Gonnogall, she was looking extremely worried about the situation of things. She was talking to a parent of one of the students when Harry approached her. She looked relieved and worried at the same time to see Harry walking towards her.

"Professor what are we going to do about the student's, I don't want anyone else dying because of me." Harry said.

"Potter, how did you get the first years out of the school?"

"I took them to the room of requirement, its on the seventh floor its a room which changes inside at need." As Harry said this it dawned on him that they could get the rest of the parents and students out the way he got the first years out. "were going to have to move fast, we havent got much time left before Voldermort realises I'm still in the school."

"Right, ALL PARENTS AND STUDENTS FOLLOW ME!" Professor Mc Gonnogal announced.

"Professor what about the bodies in the trophy room? We cant just leave them, can we?" Harry asked.

"You're right, but we cant take them with us either. I think I know what to do, but it will have to come later"

"OK, im going to get Ron and Hermione, we will catch up."

"OK Potter." With that professor Mc Gonnogal went off to lead the remaining survivors to safety.

Harry ran to the trophy room to find Ron smashing trophies with his wand, when Ron saw Harry had entered he stopped what he was doing and said "_ what" _

"McGonnogal's leading the students out of the castle, she said we have to get out too Voldermort is going to come back. Ron I'm sorry about your parents but I don't want you to die it would be a waste of a good life."

"i dont blame you Harry, they would have come even if I didnt know you its not your fault. But I cant just leave there bodies here."

"Mc Gonnogal said she was going to deal with the bodies once she's outside."

"Right, we should go then" He then turned to look at his parents bodies and said. "bye mum, bye dad."

/

The three of them were now in the mountains outside of hogsmeade. They were with Mc Gonnagal, they were all looking at the castle it was swarming with dementors, giants and deatheaters they were all looking for Harry. He turned and looked at the professor "what are we going to do about the castle, we cant take it back now?" Harry asked her. Hogwarts was his home, from the minute he had stepped through the threshold. To see it over run with voldermort's horde made his blood boil.

"Hogwarts is finished, you're right we will never take it back now, but I can make it so that _they _will never have it" she stood up, drew her wand out of her robe. She pointed her wand towards the school. _DESTRUCTO HOGWART EN ELVA."_

Before Harry's eyes the towers of hogwarts started to crumble, the grounds were set aflame. The lake froze over the top, the only thing which wasn't affected was the forbidden forest. Harry was crying without shame, his one true home was crumbling before his eyes. He knew deep down that he preffered this to Voldermort residing in it. He looked back at the castle it was on fire now, and out of the fire flew a great winged bat, its screaming could be heard miles around..

"What now professor?" Ron asked

"Now, well Mr Weasley, now the real war begins."


	5. The Resistance

The Resistance

Fifteen years had passed since the fall of Hogwarts, so many things had changed. The residents of Hogwarts had either joined the fight against Voldermort or carried on as normal, as they could. The latter was the largest decision of most people, most of them not wanting there families hurt.

The ministry had fallen, it had been printed all over the pages of the daily prophet. The workers had put up a good fight but in the end had eventually been bested by the pure ferocity of Voldermort's attack. The new Minister for magic was Bellatrix Lestrange, the wizarding public was shocked when Voldermort didn't take up the post himself. Voldermort had taken up residence in a manchion he had built for himself, only appearing in order to enforce the fact that he was still in charge.

The changes had begun with the rounding up of muggle born, they were locked up for three days and if there ancestry wasn't proven by then they were killed without ceremony. This had invited outrage by the witches and wizards who had family taken. The only problem was, anyone caught harbouring muggle born would be killed on the spot. Voldermort's death eaters replaced the Aurors in the ministry, taking down anyone who showed the slightest hint of resistance. The wizarding world was in a constant fear of who was going to be taken next, no one was safe.

The muggle's had had the worst of it though, they were slaughtered in the thousands by Voldermort's followers for sport. They were only left alive to re populate so that they could carry on the sport. They were however ignorant of who was doing this. They thought it was Russia or France who was attacking them which suited Voldermort fine as he wanted to expand his power by taking over other countries, beginning with France. He had attacked the country many times but each time thwarted by an underground resistance called 'The order of the phoenix'. Each time Voldermort acted somehow they knew what he was doing. He knew of course, who the main players were in the resistance, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonnogal. These people had been fighting him for fifteen years, but slowly but surely they were being brought down.

/

The resistance was formed three days after the battle of Hogwarts, people rallied to Harry, coming from all over the world. They one aim in life to bring about the fall of Voldermort's reign of terror. They had battled for years against Voldermort and his army, and an army it was. Voldermort had more followers than he ever had before, people from many countries had come to him believing him to have the right idea about blood purity. The resistance had won as many battles as they had lost, they were trying there utmost to stop Voldermort invading France, that was the only country showing any real opposition towards Voldermort's takeover. The resistance had lost many members in the war, but they took five of Voldermort's army for every one of them.

Harry potter was the leader in many battles, he was one of the worlds best fighters coming second only to Voldermort himself. Harry had never fought Voldermort face to face since the order of the phoenix had gone underground, preffering to lead lightning fast attacks against Voldermort and his followers. It had been working so far,but Voldermort was starting to wear them down, he was starting to figure out where and when the attacks would be. The resistance was still not giving up, while they were fighting people still had hope for a better future.

/

Please R&R, I do need the feedback I've only got three so far.


	6. Night Attack!

Night Attack

It was a cold dark night and at ten o'clock frost was already setting on the grass, It was a full moon and all the stars were out. This didn't help the current mission for the order, they were to attack a death eater strong hold based in a small muggle town. Harry was standing just behind a tree, the moon showing the scars on his face and arms, a particularly nasty one showed just under his left eye, a parting gift from Bellatrix after he had stopped her killing Ginny from behind in a pitched battle. He has also toned up well, muscles stretching his t-shirt but they weren't big like a body builders. He looked like a man who had seen plenty of action which as a matter of fact he had. He looked over to the person standing behind the next tree down, it was a female, who looked back at Harry and smiled nodding her head, that was the signal to move. They both peered round the trees they were behind staring at the flat ground which led to the stronghold. The walls were made of wood and were ten foot high so totally unscalable for a normal wizard but for a wizard for a broom it was no problem.

"Hermione, be careful leading group one across that field, you'll be right out in the open try and stay unseen for as long as possible. Wait until I lead my team over the walls on brooms, well open the gates from inside,OK?" Harry Said.

She nodded again and moved off to the left, heading for her group to take to the gates. Harry sighed, he wished Ron was here. He wouldn't of refused point blank to get on a broom and it would of made this mission so much easier. Why did he have to get hit? He should have blocked, he saw the curse coming straight for him. Now he was being tended to by madam Pomfrey who said he couldn't really fight without any bones in his legs could he. Hermione was second best though, she knew her stuff and had seen more than she should have had to, she wasn't scared of many things but flying was one of them. Harry shrugged to himself and walked over to a group of twenty people every one of them holding brooms, the one closest to harry was holding two he passed one to him.

"Right you all know the plan, we get in mess things up again and get out, we want to destroy the stronghold and if possible kill the death eaters too" Harry shivered at saying this, he was so used to killing now he rarely gave it a second thought. In these times it was kill or be killed, he remembered his first kill. It was ten years ago, he was leading an attack on a group of death eaters who were holding several young students for torture because there parents were believed to be helping the order, Harry had barged in to the small house and five killing curses were shot at him he had ducked just in time to avoid four of them when one soared past him and hit the person coming in behind him. He was completely taken over by rage and anger, he fired the killing curse without thinking and the death eater dropped dead the satisfied expression on his face for achieving a kill dying with him. Harry had tormented himself for weeks after, not talking to anyone. He was over taken with shame at what he did, how weak he had been. But in the end he had accepted the fact and moved on accepting the fact that this is what it had come to. "were going to go over the walls, take out the sentry's and open the gates to let Hermione in. Everybody understand?" Concluded Harry.

There was a chorus of yes 'sir's' from every one.

"Right lets move out."

All of them mounted there brooms in unison and kicked off from the ground and soared into the air.

In a clearing of trees Hermione had just finished re briefing her group, they were to stay unseen for as long as possible. When they reached the gate they were to wait for Harry and his people to open the gate for them. Hermione had changed a lot since school, she had a well formed figure, and she had got a lot more confident. She had improved more magically as well, she was an excellent dueller and could hold her own against the best of them. When she sparred with Harry she could hold her own but in the end Harry was ultimately the better of them. She had been fighting for as long as she could remember, and some parts she would rather forget. She like Harry had killed, it was nine years ago in an ambush. She had been leading a troop like the one she was with now, they had received a tip off that Bellatrix Lestrange was going to attack a muggle orphanage, immediately Hermione had agreed to lead the ambush. They had arrived at the scene to see the dark mark over it. The orphanage had been utterly destroyed, the troop had all gone into building and before they could do a thing were attacked on all sides by death eaters. Hermione fought like a woman possessed but it wasn't enough, her friends were falling all around her, she knew they were out numbered and had to get out. She was fighting her way to the door with the remainder of the troop when five death eaters blocked her path, they all had wands pointing at Hermione's heart, she knew at that moment that if she didn't kill, she would be killed herself. It was like nothing she had ever felt, all her beliefs in the good and dark side were shattered, she was just as bad as Voldemort and his followers were. She did get over it with the help of Ron and Harry though, and in the end had gone back to the front lines. "Right is every one clear on what were doing?" Hermione asked them all. They all nodded there heads and with that they cast dissilousment charms on there selves and crawled through the grass towards the gate.

/

Harry was soaring, it felt so right to be flying and he felt so free because no one could touch him, or so it felt. He looked behind him and saw all his group following him. He was proud of each and everyone of them, he had fought with most of them for the last fifteen years and not one of them had ever let him down. He looked below at the fort he was descending too, there was a hive of activity down there, death eaters had there wands lit and was pointing them up into the air. He hoped Hermione would be able to stay undiscovered until he had opened the gate. He raised his hand and pointed down and in one fluid motion all of the riders went into a vertical dive. They were heading for the other side of the gate, the sooner they had that open the sooner they could finish the mission. Harry was diving so fast he was blinded by the water in his, he knew where he was going he had been studying the layout of the place for weeks before hand. He was twenty metres away, he drew his wand, ten metres away he picked out a running figure, one meter away he jumped to the ground and fired a curse at him. All around him the rest of the troop were landing around him firing curses at the death eater's, Harry knew his men could hold the death eaters. He sprinted to the gate and got to the lever which opened it and pulled, the gates swung open.

/

Hermione was crawling through the grass, her t-shirt was soaked and she was freezing. All the people behind her were cold, she could tell by the looks of her faces and the fact there teeth were chattering. They were nearly at the gate, it was five metres away.

"_Stupefy"_

Death eaters sprung up all around them firing spells into her troop, in a second her and the troop were firing curses straight back at them. She knew the death eaters were no match for her or any of the people following her, they were raw recruits. All the hardened death eaters had high positions at the ministry or they were abroad doing missions for Voldemort. It was over before it began, the remaining death eaters were being finished off, only problem now was the guards inside were alerted and stunner's were being fired from the battlements. She ran for the gate and as she got there it flew open and with a cry of relief she saw Harry standing there smiling at her.

Hermione and the others joined Harry's group and were fighting there way through the muddy tracks that went around the stronghold. The buildings in there were made of wood, they were roughly put together in haste. They must have known Harry was coming, there was no other explanation for it. Harry continued fighting and killing death eaters, he had shrunk his broom and put it in his pocket. None of them would be needing brooms once they were finished, the apparation wards would be down and they would be leaving quicker than they had arrived. Three death eaters jumped out of a side street towards Hermione, she was too slow to react because she was duelling two other death eaters. Harry sprinted and tackled them head on, they fell to the ground and Harry was sure he heard a _crack_ as one of them fell on there arm. He moved on next to Hermione and started duelling one of the death eaters attacking her.

"We have to hurry this up" shouted Harry "there's going to be reinforcements for them soon, we cant take on an army."

Hermione looked at him and said "You go on, we can hold them back here and wait by the gate for you."

Harry nodded at her and motioned for his men to follow him, they broke away from Hermione's group and ran down a gap between two building's. There were no death eaters about which he was thankful for as it would make his job much quicker and easier. He was heading for the other side of the camp, once there he was going to start a large fire and help it spread they were then going to trap the death eaters inside the fort and leave. They were nearly at there destination. A few more feet and they would be there.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

One of the young recruits behind Harry dropped dead, he was furious.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" _Harry fired the curse without a second thought, he didn't expect no mercy so he certainly wasn't going to give any. There were no more curses being fired at them so Harry started firing the _incendio_ spell at building's, he heard the rest of his troop doing the same thing. In no time at all the back of the fort was ablaze and they all started moving back and setting fires as they went. When they reached the main gate it was to find Hermione and the rest of them just finishing off the rest of the death eaters.

"We were ambushed, finished them off though. Are we ready to move then? The place is on fire and I cant see any more death eaters, considering all the effort gone into this it was quite easy." Stated Harry.

Hermione had a doubtful look on her face as she said "Yes it was easy, almost too easy. There has to be more to this, Voldemort's planning something. We should never have been able to take a place like this so easily."

"Always the optimist aren't you Hermione?"

Hermione just scowled at him and snapped "Let's just go shall we? Before any more of them arrive."

Harry knew that was the end of the conversation, so he just moved on towards his group and left the stronghold. When they were all a few feet away they all turned on the spot and apparated to head quarters.

/

Harry re appeared hundreds of miles away at the entrance of a cave in the middle of Scotland. The wind was fierce and the rain lashed at his face. The weather was always terrible here Harry thought, if it wasn't raining it was windy and if it wasn't windy it was snowing. Harry proceeded in to the mouth of the cave, water was dripping from the ceiling and green fungi was growing on the walls. He continued walking, he passed through an invisible barrier and was instantly dry and what you you saw once you passed the barrier was totally different from what you saw from the out side. It was astonishing what could be done in fifteen years with a little determination, what used to be a dingy little cave was now a very large village, the ceiling was even enchanted to imitate the weather out side. Harry walked down the street and was greeted by a few people he passed, including Ginny Weasley. The little houses they had made had smoke issuing out of chimneys, it wasn't Hogwarts or the Burrow but it was the closest thing they had to a real home. The front of the houses even had little lawns which amazingly never died, and a few wizards or witches who wanted there homes to resemble what it was like out side even had trees growing. Harry smiled as he looked around as he looked around at all this, he had helped create this and it made him extremely happy to see people enjoying themselves. There were about sixty homes inside the 'cave' and each one of them inside was homing about two families. Hagrid who said he couldnt leave Grawp to fend for himself went and found himself his own cave, twenty miles from this one. There was muggle repelling charms on on the cave, they had also made it un plottable, Professor Mc Gonnogal was secret keeper. They only let in the families who looked as though they were in the most need of protection, families Voldermort had marked for death usually found them selves picked up by one of the order and taken to a secure location before they were allowed into the cave. Harry was going to see Mc Gonnogal or Minerva as she now insisted she called him, she had wanted to see him after he completed the mission. He arrived at the house she was living in, as he was walking up the path the front door opened and Minerva came out with a worried look on her face and said

"Potter, we have a serious problem."


End file.
